


untitled

by seranum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Synesthesia, stress drabbles, wheeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seranum/pseuds/seranum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi likes red but you can't cuddle red. Blue, on the other hand, is surprisingly giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> this was done in the middle of a stressful night. the pairing is officially called The Gavel of Zillyhoo, with a second of You BLOW My MIND. (both thought up by the ever smart Wyrd.) both are long but ever so witty.

You shuffle closer to the strange scent of burnt caramel, the skin lukewarm and pliable under your own tougher, yucky concrete fingers. John stifles a gasp and relaxes his muscles, which you can feel, shifting tendons and ligaments and bone. You sigh into his shoulder and soak in all of John Egbert as you can. He’s like an iceberg, his skin cool for a human (you think) and his teeth white like coconut snow on shabby gingerbread houses. The blue also helps, sharp and refreshing. It’s different from red. Good different. Grounding different. You can think when you’re near John but right now you don’t want to think, you want to feel. So you cling closer, wrapping your arms and legs around his girth. John squirms but doesn’t make a sound, of which you’re proud of. Of course, he squeaks when you lick his bicep to see if he’s hiding any more colors somewhere in his pores. But it’s OK. He still smells fine.

John starts patting your hair, a little unsure in his movements, but when you lean into his touch with a flirty purr (anything less from you would make it not you) he starts stroking it and you wish you could smell it so you can see the image in your mind, tan fingers against black hair. You can only imagine from this angle.

When he starts humming you close your eyes. You can feel the vibrations drumming through his chest and the tune is soft and you can still see a faint blur of colors from what you smell of John. It’s almost a sensory overload and he’s doing it on purpose, the bastard.

But his fingers are soft and he’s getting warmer by the second so you forgive him this once as you start to doze off. You think you’re hallucinating, but as you slip into unconsciousness you swear you see John smile.


End file.
